


Anyone Can Cook, Sometimes

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knows his Pixar films. Kurt would rather not live one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Can Cook, Sometimes

“I've been lied to by Disney.” The look of betrayal on Kurt’s face was so overdone that Adam laughed.

“I think you mean Pixar,” Adam finally managed once he had himself under control again.

“Same difference,” Kurt huffed, earning a look of shock from Adam.

“Hardly.” He clanked the wooden spoon into the bowl for emphasis but the half-prepared cookie dough spoiled the effect. He skimmed a finger down the page of the cookbook, finding his place. “Two eggs.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kurt argued, crossing his arms stubbornly. They had a small stare-off that Adam finally won - Adam always won - and Kurt trudged off to the carton for eggs. He carried the first one, staggering under the size and weight of it, but managed to place it safely in Adam’s hand. The second time he wasn't as lucky and the egg dropped to the table and wobbled before starting to roll away. With a cry Kurt chased after it, but Adam caught it first.

“Relax. No more eggs. It’s butter this time, one of those sticks from the box.” No matter how good an actor he was at school he wasn't fooling Kurt one bit.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Kurt complained, trotting off to get the butter. He dragged it back and thumped it down gracelessly. “You can get the rest yourself; I’ll read the recipe.”

“Fine.” Adam conceded, gathering the last few items before measuring and stirring. “You’re right, you know,” he finally admitted when the silence had gone on too long. That perked Kurt up a little. "Admit it, you've always wanted to be in a Disney film too.“

"I have,” Kurt said slowly before looking down at himself, spreading his arms to illustrate his point. “But as the hero or the plucky sidekick. Maybe even the love interest. Not like this.”

“I thought you liked Ratatouille?”

“I did, but I never wanted to be the main character!” Kurt whipped his long tail around his furry body for emphasis.

“Well I think you’re adorable.” Adam leaned down and kissed the top of Kurt’s furry head. As he spooned dough onto cookie sheets, he hummed the melody for “Ben”.

“Not funny,” Kurt told him. “And I already sang this to my ex.”

“Ouch,” Adam pretended to be wounded, but was smiling too much to make it believable. “At what point in your relationship did your ex inexplicably turn into a talking rat?”

“Too easy,” Kurt bantered back, reaching into the bowl and stealing a bit of cookie dough. He took a bite and chewed, but hesitated before taking another. “We’d better not tell Rachel or Santana about this. I’m not sure they’re this much of a friend to animals.”

“Haven’t they seen the movie?” Adam looked distressed at the thought that someone he knew had missed out on a Pixar film. Kurt knew what they’d be doing until the potion wore off and he returned to his human self. And no, he wouldn't be trying anymore recipes from one of Santana’s “found” books.

“Of course they've seen Ratatouille, but I don’t think they took it as a truth.” Kurt shrugged his little rat shoulders. “Anyway, that part was a lie: anyone can cook.” He whipped his tail around taking in the cupboards and the refrigerator. “Not if you can’t reach the ingredients.”

“The rat in the film had a human helper,” Adam reminded Kurt. His smile widened as he leaned in, his voice pitched low and sensual. “You already know how to get me to do what you want by pulling my hair.”

Despite being a temporary rat, Kurt managed to look quite smug.

::end::


End file.
